


Homecoming (Waiting Game)

by rexrerezzed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexrerezzed/pseuds/rexrerezzed
Summary: Lothal wasn’t even her home, but Sabine knew it’d hurt to leave.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Homecoming (Waiting Game)

**Author's Note:**

> First ficlet-thing of 2021!! :D
> 
> Currently un-beta read, so all errors are my own.

Lothal wasn’t even her home, but Sabine knew it’d hurt to leave.

It’d been nearly four years at this point without a single word from Ezra, and Sabine liked to tell herself that it was his radio silence keeping her here. 

The grass had grown taller, tall enough to sway in the now-clean breeze, tall enough to frame the crystalline towers of Capital City softly if you laid in the shade under the comm tower at the right angle. The angle was ingrained in her muscle memory at this point. 

Ezra’s comm tower had taken nearly a full year to clean, and boy, the kid did know how to leave a mess wherever he went. Sabine smiled to herself at the thought as she straightened everything for the day. The tower was still completely functional, and Sabine knew ‘cause she ran it all herself. Every morning, she helps connect the planetary radio station, using the harvest news as background noise as she polishes her armor for some battle that’ll never come.

Sabine noticed, maybe two-three months of living in the tower, that the structure gave off a very low hum whenever she was helping transfer the morning radio signal. She also noticed that loth cats began to flock to the noise, mimicking the hum as they napped in the shade. 

Six months in, Sabine realised she noticed a lot of things.

The sky cleared up as Lothal’s factories were taken apart. The planet always kept wispy clouds, high up in the atmosphere, unlike back on Mandalore, constantly heavy with storms. Not that Lothal didn’t have storms.

When Lothal stormed, the rain sung. Wildlife came alive like the droplets were little kisses, you could hear the loth-wolves sing back from miles away.

_ Ezra would’ve wanted to see Lothal like this. He’d be proud. _

Sabine tells herself that she stayed back on Lothal to keep it safe for when Ezra returns, but when Ahsoka’s message came in about her new intel on his and Thrawn’s whereabouts, the haste in which Sabine prepared for her first interplanetary travel in years told her that’s not the reason. She wasn’t leaving Lothal just to find Ezra, she was going to bring Ezra home to a Lothal he deserves and she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> middle school me 🤝 current me  
> continuously projecting onto sabine wren
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ fulcrvm (main)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
